The Rescuers Down Under (Metal Gear Solid style)
Cast: *Roy Campbell as Bernard *Naomi Hunter as Miss Bianca *Master Miller as Jake *Freddie Mercury (from Bohemian Rhapsody, 2018) as Wilbur *Solid Snake as Cody *Connie (from The Godfather, 1972) as Cody's Mom *Holly White (from Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake) as Faloo *Aeroactyl (from Pokemon Stadium, 2000) as Marahute *Kirby (from Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) as Baitmouse *Vulcan Raven as Percival C. McLeach *Shenzi (from The Lion King, 1994) as Joanna *Dragon (from The Pagemaster, 1994) as Twister the Snake *Petrie (from The Land Before Time, 1988) as Frank *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time, 1988) as Red *Chomper (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, 1997) as Krebbs *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time, 1988) as Razorback Scenes: *Part 1: Opening Credits/Australia *Part 2 - Enter Aeroactyl *Part 3 - Enter Vulcan Raven *Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up *Part 5 - Enter Freddie Mercury *Part 6 - You Need to Be Quiet! *Part 7 - Arriving in Australia *Part 8 - Enter Master Miller *Part 9 - Welcome to Australia *Part 10 - Freddie Mercury at the Hospital *Part 11 - Tour of Australia *Part 12 - Vulcan Raven Talks to Solid Snake *Part 13 - Interrupting Dragon *Part 14 - The Dinosaur Prison *Part 15 - Freddie Mercury Escapes *Part 16 - Shenzi Steals Vulcan Raven's Eggs/Petrie's Free *Part 17 - Solid Snake Leaves *Part 18 - Under Vulcan Raven's Car *Part 19 - Back at the Nest *Part 20 - Aeroactyl Got Captured! *Part 21 - Shenzi Tries to Eat the Eggs *Part 22 - Freddie Mercury Watches the Eggs *Part 23 - Vulcan Raven's Plan *Part 24 - Roy Campbell and the Sharptooth *Part 25 - The Final Battle / The Happy Ending *Part 26 - End Credits Quotes * Quote 1 *Petrie: (Gasps and Screams) NOOOOOOO! *(Gunshot sound and Shenzi lands in backwards) *Petrie: (Panting noise) Huh, missed! (makes gurgle noise) Blrblrblrb! *Solid Snake: Hmm. (get unlock the keys in the cage) *Vulcan Raven: Surprise! *Solid Snake: YIKES! *Vulcan Raven: If I didn't know any better, I'd think didn't (screaming) LIKE IT HERE!!! *(Vulcan Raven grabs Solid Snake's arm) *Solid Snake: Let me go! LET GO! LET GO-O-O-O!! *Petrie: What is it? *Vulcan Raven: Ha, what are you doing in my cage? *(Petrie flies back to the cage) *Vulcan Raven: Oh, that's better. *Shenzi: (snarls) *Vulcan Raven: Come on, Snake! (laughs) Say good-bye to your little friends! It’s the last you’ll ever see of them. (door slams sound) * Quote 2 *Vulcan Raven: It's all over, Snake! *(Solid Snake walks back to Shenzi) *Vulcan Raven: Your crow's dead! Someone shot her. Shot me! Right out of the sky! Bang! *(Shenzi tries to lay back to Solid Snake) *Solid Snake: NO-O-O!!! *Vulcan Raven: What do you mean, "no"?! You call me a liar?! I heard it on the radio this morning! And she could have been MINE! If I weren't for you, now you better (screaming) GET OUTTA HERE!!! ''(points to Solid Snake) Before I change my mind! Go on, get! *Roy Campbell: What is he letting go? *Master Miller: It's been a long time, got be on trick. * Quote 3 *(the rope snapped then Solid Snake fell into the deep water) *Naomi Hunter: Campbell, the boy! *(Roy Campbell runs and dives into the water, to get Solid Snake) *Solid Snake: (gasping and inhale deeply noise) HELP!! (Roy Campbell is noticed, he sees the branch) Help! (he swims for the shore, it ties up Solid Snake's rope over the branch) *Vulcan Raven: (hitting the Gyarados) No, no, no, get! You get away, get away! Ha! Aha! I whooped you, I whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with Vulcan Raven! (he laughs, and Shenzi waves goodbye to Vulcan Raven, he looked back to see waterfall) What?! Waaaah! Whoa! Help! (he tries to swim back by faster then) ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Vulcan Raven goes over the waterfall and he dies) *(back to Solid Snake) *Roy Campbell: Don't give up, Snake! *Naomi Hunter: (unlock the cage) There! *(the branch broke, and Roy Campbell and Solid Snake departs) *Master Miller: Hop on, Naomi! *(Aeroactyl screeches. Solid Snake is noticed and get closer to your waterfall) *Solid Snake: Help! HE-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-P!!! *(Solid Snake and Roy Campbell goes over the waterfall, and Aeroactyl is coming. Right in the middle of fall.)